


Soulmark

by Emariia



Series: You Make Me Worry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Harry is enamoured with the lines showing up on his skin, and Loki is enamoured by the precious boy who will one day be HIS.





	Soulmark

Little Harry stared in fascination at the curling, swirling marks that etched over his skin. He’d wanted to see them so much that the broken light above him in his little cupboard had lit all by itself.  The marks were green and gold and  _ pretty _ and it tickled as they were brushed on. Here and there the brush would swirl on his skin and Harry giggled, squirmed, and watched and felt eagerly for the next stroke of the brush. 

 

When the last line curled up over his back and around his neck, Harry sighed as a tingling energy settled into his skin. He squirmed a bit longer until the tingling settled into a light hum and Harry hummed too, fascinated by the trails of light his fingers left in the air. 

 

Harry settled down on his mattress and hummed happily as the bright light above him dimmed and then winked out. He trailed his fingers through the air some more, making shapes, sparking little families, dogs and wolves and stags into existence with the sparkly lights. They danced around him and with each other until he fell asleep, when they slowly swirled to a stop and blinked out of existence one by one. 

 

……………

 

Loki stared at his little soulmate through the mirror he was using to scry, greedily soaking up the image of the boy slumbering peacefully in the cold dark place he was set in by the monsters who called themselves his family. He sent a tendril of magic towards his little one that would protect him from the cold of winter and the heat of summer and watched as his soulmate seemed to sigh and relax in his sleep. 

 

This was the last time that Loki would allow himself to view his soulmate like this unless he was in need again. He did not want his mate to grow up weak and dependant, and wanted to see what kind of man he would become on his own. 

 

The Norns would not have given him a weak mate. 


End file.
